


Never Knew

by Linky



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Angst, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, F/M, Gen, I was feeling angsty when i wrote this, Love, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, they love each other really i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linky/pseuds/Linky
Summary: Some things Raz never knew, and one thing he wished he did not.





	Never Knew

Razum-Dar had never seen the face of the woman he trusted most. But he had heard the honesty in her voice, and had seen the openness of character in her large, gem-like eyes, green as forest canopies – just visible above her half-mask. She was small and sharp, fast with her laughter. Faster with her knives. And fastest to leap into action. Raz admired her determination. Raz admired her skill. And then he wondered. When had be begun to simply admire…her?

Nava.

Razum-Dar had never known the full name of the woman he admired most. But he knew her by the name of friend, confidant, companion. She was transparent in the narrowing of her eyes, and the sound of her laughter was like coming home after years of war. She was bright, always answering his riddles with one of her own. Raz liked the way she spoke to him. Raz liked the way she moved him. And then he thought. When had he begun to like _her_ , just as she was?

Navaline.

Razum-Dar had never truly met the woman he loved most. He had never heard her true laughter, nor seen her true heart. She was dark, and gone. Always gone, even when she had been right beside him, her knife deadly and gleaming. Raz loved her loyalty. Raz loved her freedom. And then he asked, ‘Why do I love you?’

Navaline Camoran.

Razum-Dar had seen that note before, the one Navaline Camoran handed him in silence. He recognised that black, black hand. She hooked a finger and pulled down her half-mask. It was a stranger’s face he saw, one with stolen eyes – hard as gems. It was a killer who wore his Nava’s eyes. It was a murderer who pushed her mask back into place. It was Nava, who walked away – silent as he had always been too deaf to hear.


End file.
